Problem: Daniel ate 3 slices of cake. Ben ate 2 slices. If Daniel ate $\dfrac{3}{6}$ of the cake, what fraction of the cake was eaten?
If 3 slices represent $\dfrac{3}{6}$ of the cake, there must have been a total of 6 slices. $\text{fraction of cake eaten} = \dfrac{\text{number of slices eaten}}{\text{number of slices total}}$ They ate ${5}$ out of $6$ slices. They ate $\dfrac{5}{6}$ of the cake.